Follow Me Into the Dark
by richgirl555cub
Summary: A small Nalu angst story for queen-of-celestia for Were A Family, Were a Guild Day!


"Join me, Lucy." His dark voice said. END Natsu slowly walked up to her fallen figure. He smiled brightly. Just like he did before he became... this...

"We can rule together." He offered his hand, his claws glistening in the light and flames. Lucy stared at him in shock, her body trembling. Her body was in massive pain from cuts running up her arms to her legs. Her keys were long gone, burnt by the demon in front of her.

She looked around frantically, searching for someone else to help her. But she found no one... except for those who had fallen.

Lucy screamed in suprise when fire seized her body and confined her. The fire did no damage to her, she thought in wonder. Her head was forced to look straight at the smirking demon. Lucy scowled at him with disdain. Natsu pouted, amused.

"Aww Luce, thats no face to make to your future husband." The fire bonds on her tightened, causing Lucy to yelp loudly. She grimaced and glared at the ground.

She didnt understand. Future husband?

"Why...?" Lucy whispered. The sound was almost low enough for Natsu to not hear it.

Natsus smirk had fallen. "Huh?"

"Why?! Why do you want me of all people to join you?!" Lucy shouted, pouring all her power in that one sentence. She didnt understand? Why WHY?!

Lucys eyes widened when she heard Natsu chuckle. She heard his footsteps walk closer. His fingers grabbed her chin gently. His red eyes stared intensely into her eyes. She swore she could almost see the old Natsu in them.

"Why? C'mon Lucy. Youre supposed to be the smart one! Its simple. Im in love with you."

Lucys breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes widened. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes to the ground. A strange sense of hurt bubbled up in her chest. But she could feel anger bubble up as well. It was overriding her brain, the pain and anger from this situation.

How could this...this MONSTER tell her he loved her?!

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Lucy spat loudly. Suprisingly, Natsu had a look of shock across his face.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Youre not the real Natsu Dragneel! YOURE JUST A MONSTER! A MONSTER WHO TOOK OVER MY BEST FRIENDS BODY! And YOU...YOU ASSHOLE! You have the audacity to tell ME that YOU LOVE ME!? Why dont you go f-" A rope of fire wrapped around Lucys face, covering her mouth. Her tears causing steam to rise up when it made contact with the rope.

Natsus bared his teeth, growling at her. "How dare you speak to me in that way, you worthless human?! And! I am the real Natsu Dragneel! Im no different soul, different entity, I am me! This was just my hidden ability!" He paused, trying to control himself. His fangs touched his bottom lip. He was going to hurt her, if he kept going. "I tried to play nice but you leave me no choice. You WILL be mine!"

Lucys eyes glared at him. But made a noise of suprise when he aparated in front of her. He sprang for her neck his teeth burrowing into her. Lucys head snapped upwards. She screamed loudly. Her scream echoed throughout the building they were at.

But as soon as he bit her, he was gone. Lucy panted soundly. Her vision blurring in and out. Her neck throbbed with pain. Slowly the bind around her mouth disappeared.

"What...did...you...do?" She coughed, blood falling out of her mouth. It landed onto the ground with a splat.

He grinned, licking the blood off his lips seductively. "My dear Lucy... I injected some of my demon powers into you. Your powers will be small at first, but they will grow into someting terrifying. You will be my queen."

Lucys eyes drooped. She needed to stay awake, but she couldnt. Her body wouldnt even move anymore. The wires that binded her, unwinded slowly. She fell into Natsus arm and his arms pulled her into him.

He spoke softly into her ear.

"My queen...Follow me into the dark. And when you awake, we will rule this world, together..."

**TADA! Well thats like my second Angst fanfic... **

**Well this story is dedicated for ****queen-of-celestia**** for Were A Family, Were A Guild Day! My original present was a drawing but my laptop broke! So I wrote this fanfiction for you! Hope you like it! **


End file.
